One Special Friendship
by BingleBongle
Summary: Kim is being bullied at school but what happens when a new boys comes to town and see's behind the lies. Written for Project Beautiful


**Hello there. This one-shot was written especially for Project Beautiful. I have experienced some bullying in my life but nothing to serious as I told someone before it got to serious. I really don't know where this came from so I hope you enjoy it. Also a tip for life: If your being bullied then tell someone **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I always by myself every break, lunch and after school and sometimes during class. I thought I was never going to get myself a boyfriend or enjoy life. These girls they came up to me every day and pulled my hair, punched me, kicked me and made everyone else hate me including my own best friend. Today was the start of the New Year at school. I was in year 11 so I was one of the oldest but also I finished school in May rather than July. I was going to college next year but I know that those girls will find a way to bully me while I'm there. I got to the canteen like usual and the girls were stood around the centre table looking like the run the place (which they do now). I went to my usual table and put my iPod on. I felt like I was being watched then a boy with longish brown hair and wonderful brown eyes came and sat down. I hadn't seen him before so I guessed he was new.

"You shouldn't be here unless you want to be made fun of" I told him quite harshly

"I don't care about that. I saw you were by yourself so I thought I'd come and sit with you" the boy said to me and I pulled out my earphones.

"Well those girls who are stood around that table will either drag you away from me if you do become my friend or will make you hate me" I said not wanting to get attached

"Well I will only believe what you tell me. I'm Jack by the way" he says holding his hand out for me to shake

"Kim" I tell him shaking his hand. I then spot those girls walk over to me. The leader of the group was a girl name Chloe and there was 4 others who followed her round like a duckling follows there mum around called Rachel, Leonie, Amy and my former best friend Sarah.

"So Kim tells me who your little friend is" Chloe says

"Chloe and friends this is Jack. He's new" I say and Chloe then goes and sits on his lap and he looks very uncomfortable

"Hello Jack, do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?" She asks him

"I don't want to" He says trying to push her off

"Why not? I'm hot, beautiful and popular" She says

"You remind me of a girlfriend I once had and well let's just say I don't like her anymore" He said and the expression on Chloe's face was priceless.

"You will regret that Jack" She said standing up and she walked away. After that it was the end of lunch and we went off to our lessons. I walked into P.S.H.E and Citizenship and saw that Jack was in my class. He smiled at me but I didn't respond. All the chairs around Jack had been taken so I sat in my normal place at the back of the class.

"Ok class everybody up. I'm changing the seating plan" Our teacher said as he walked in. I normally get placed around Chloe as she is next to me in the register and also she is only 3 days older than me so when teachers do that way I get placed with her. She was walking down the rows and I knew there was 6 people before me in the register. There was another new person in our class but this time a girl and Chloe was talking to her and looking my way and Leonie was pointing at me so it was another person I would never get to be friends with. I heard my name and went to sit in my seat. I saw I was next to Jack which meant that Chloe was on the other side of the classroom.

"Ok now that everyone is seated I will tell you about your first topic. You will be doing a presentation on the person you are sitting next to. You could do about their family life, hobbies and so on. You will present together and you have this lesson to work on it and the rest is homework. We will be presenting next lesson" The teacher said before setting us off. Chloe then walked up to us

"Have fun presenting about her. All she does is sit around at home crying about her dead father" Chloe said and I going to run out of class when Jack pulled me down.

"Look at me Kim. I don't believe what she says ok. I don't know anything about you yet" I nod at him and sit down "So Kim tell me about you" I just look at him "Do you want me to go first?" He asks and I nod

"I'm 15 almost 16 years old. I was born in New York but only lived there till I was 3. When I was 3 my sister was born and we moved to Seattle where I lived till I was 7. Since then I've been all over the country and actually lived back in New York for a short while. My parents divorced when I was 10 but had been living separate since when I was 8. Me and my sister Charlotte have stayed together as she doesn't want to leave me and I also don't want her to live without me. I have taken karate lessons since I was young and was taught by my grandfather till his death the other year. I have also taken a keen interest in skateboarding." I took some notes down. I was quite shocked by what he told me

"Can I tell you about me when we are not in school?" I ask him and he nods.

"After school then" I nod "I have to pick Lotte up at 5 though"

"While we have over half a lesson to kill tell me more about Lotte" I tell him which he does. We spent the rest of the lesson talking about his family and a lot about his life. When I went to next lesson I saw that Jack wasn't in my lesson but Sarah was. She sat next to me and she always laughed at me and kicked me under the table when the teacher wasn't looking. And I couldn't wait to get out of there. I walked down to my locker and saw Jack was next to my locker with his back turned.

"How did you know where my locker was?" I asked him and he jumped a mile

"Hi Kim, so you're the owner of locker number 178. I would recommend you open you locker very carefully and some boys put something in it" I nod and I open it slowly and when I saw that they had some foul smelly sent in it.

"Great now my locker smells" I say sarcastically so put all of my books in my bag which Jack takes of me and puts the textbooks in his locker.

"Don't mention it Kim" Jack says and we walk out of school

"So are you coming over to work on the project" I ask him and he nods and we set off towards my house.

I didn't take us long to get to my house and we went in.

"So Kim tell me about you" Jack says as we take a seat on my couch.

"I'm 15 years old and an only child. I have lived here my entire life. My mum works long hours so we can keep payments up on the house. Chloe was right that my father has died. He was in the military and saw sadly killed." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and Jack gave me a hug. "What was that for?" I ask

"Thought you needed a hug" I smile at him and he monitions for me to carry on.

"I used to gymnastics when I was younger but I broke my wrist twice and was told that I couldn't do anything thing on it for a year. Over that year I did other things such as karate and trampoling and I did some voluntary work at different places. I also did a lot more things with my dad that year. My dad went away on a mission just before I was allowed back into doing gymnastics but I never went back. I had so much fun without it I just never went back. Sometimes I miss it but I have more time" I go on to say.

The rest of the time went by with us working on the powerpoint until he had to leave. He had shown me some pictures of his family and his sister was really cute. I only had a few pictures of my family and we put them on.

I was dishing up dinner for me and my mum when she walked through the door.

"Hi darling" She yelled from the door

"Hi mum, just dishing dinner up go and sit at the table" I yelled back and I brought dinner through to her

"So how was school? Just remember less than 9 months then you never have to see them again" She asked

"Better than I thought. Yes Chloe and her gang were picking on me but there was a new boy called Jack who had lunch with me and is doing my P.S.H.E project with me. I would have asked him to stay for dinner but he had to go and get his little sister" I told her

"Let's hope he can make year 11 better for you" I nod my head and we began talking about other things. My mum knows about my bullying and other problems I have had and has tried to stop them but the school doesn't listen to us.

**Time Skip to following week**

"Ok thanks for that Chloe and David and next up is Jack and Kim" The teacher says and I get up. Chloe mutters is my ear as I walk by "I'm surprised that he is still with you"

We begin our presentation about our lives. The whole class was shocked about Jack's life as he is scoring some of the top marks in the school yet he has been to a stupid amount of schools in his life. When Jack told everyone about what happened to my dad I could see people's face show guilt including Sarah's but in most people's it goes away as quickly as it came.

I got out of my last class quite quickly to avoid any attention but it looked like Chloe had the same idea.

"Look at Kim and using her new friend to get rid of the bad image she set all those years ago especially about her father" Chloe said and the gang of girls began circulating me

"I just told him the truth" I barely mutter and she pushes me to the ground and hits me

"Did you tell him everything" I shook my head

"I don't believe you" She carried on saying and then she kicked me

"Look I told him what you got told" I said quite loud

"Looks like Kimmy hear actually has a voice but she shouldn't use it should she girls" They all shook their heads and they began kicking me even more and high heels do hurt a lot. It broke up when Jack and a teacher came out of the classroom just down the hall. They all ran off and I picked myself off the ground and ran home ignoring Jack who was running behind me. He followed me but I never told him what was going on. He asked me then but I never told him anything and he had a brain and never asked me again.

**Time skip to end of November**

Jack and I had become really close over the last few months. He made me enjoy school more as he ended up in most of my classes but also the girls wanted to flirt with him so wouldn't do any damage to me while he's around. Jack had texted me this morning to tell me he wasn't coming into school as he was ill. I had begun to think about telling him the truth. I had a feeling that he knew what was going on but he never asked. My mum had told me many times that I should tell him before he gets the wrong idea. I got to school just before the bell but it was just enough time for them to intimate me.

"Look at Kim here by herself. No lover boy" The chanted around me

"Did he get bored of you and move town again?" One said

"I bet she kissed him and he ran because it was horrible" Another one said

"I bet she's pregnant and he's ran because he doesn't want to be a father at a young age" Another said. I knew the tears had began falling I could feel them.

"Look at her she's crying just like when her father died" Chloe said and then she pushed me to the ground at stood on me. I looked up to Sarah who had this look on her face which said I don't want to do this but I have to. They all hit me and stood on me and when the bell went they all walked off and I ran off in the other direction. I went home and hid. I wanted to call Jack but I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't just say 'Chloe and her gang have been bullying me for the last few years and today they did it really bad'. I went to the bathroom and found the razor. I had promised myself I wouldn't do it and when I lifted up my arm I could still see some of the faint scars from previous times. I made new cuts and when I was done I went and put my music on and locked myself in the bedroom. I must have fallen asleep as next thing I knew it was lunchtime. I went downstairs and started to make myself a sandwich when I heard the door unlock. I grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen and went to the door. When the door opened I say Jack. I dropped the knife and jumped into his arms.

"Ok Kim I want the truth now. I know I'm ill so why aren't you in school" He said with authority in his voice and I looked down at my shoes

"You might wanna sit down for it though" I said to him after a while of silence

"It all started when I was 9. I wasn't very popular before but Chloe and her gang of 2 back them didn't bother me. It was when Amy moved to town. At first it was occasional name calling but then when I was 11 and in the last year at primary they started to hit me. The summer before we started secondary school I spent less and less time with Sarah and it was at the end of the summer once I got back of holiday that I realised that Sarah had changed. She had hung around with those girls and had changed. I no longer knew who she saw. I've pretty much been lonely since. There was a girl who appeared in year 8 who I was friends with but she left at the end of the year." He gave me a massive hug

"You have been through more than I thought. I had figured out that you were being bullied by those girls very quickly and I was just waiting for you to tell me the story" I had a smile on my face

"That's a good point. How did you know I was home?" I asked him

"Your mum rang saying if I knew where you were because the school had phoned saying that you hadn't turned up so I came here to see if you were here which you are. Why aren't you at school?"

"I turned up there this morning and Chloe ad her gang bullied me again and I couldn't stand being there today so I came home. It's not like it's the first time it's happened" I told him

"What do you mean it's not the first time" He asks and I was about to tell him the rest

"In the past I haven't been able to cope with everything so I missed school. My year 9 attendance record was really bad because I kept missing it and saying to my mum I was ill. I knew she didn't believe me but she had an idea of what was going on" I stopped to take a breather "I found it really hard to cope with it all so I used to cut myself. I stopped but today with what happened I did it again when I didn't want to." By this point I was crying and feeling Jack's hand running up and down my back was really soothing

"Tell me when you're ready" He whispered in my ear and I gathered myself

"Last year I found it too hard to cope with that I tried committing suicide which I know was stupid but I couldn't cope. Since then I've tried applying to other schools but none of them would take me on and I've had a councillor to talk about my problems but they don't help. We've told the school about them but they don't listen." I looked down at my feet

"Look at me Kim" Jack said softly "You are strong, caring and beautiful and you shouldn't listen to those girls. I will go with you tomorrow and we show the head what's been happening and Kim I'm always here to listen to your problems. I've witness how if you don't tell someone how it can be painful" I smiled as he pulled me in his arms.

I knew while he was around I could always find a way to beat the bullies but also help me to enjoy life. This day is the start of a new page in my life.

**Please tell me what you think in a review and also favourite. I hope this inspires anyone who is being bullied to tell someone. **

**BingleBongle :D**


End file.
